Trip, Malcolm and Monty Python
by Frakme
Summary: PWP, Tucker/Reed. Features spanking between two consenting adults. M rating. If this ain't your bag, baby, don't read it! It probably would help if you've watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. This is purely for personal entertainment and not monetary gain. **

**With apologies to Monty Python.**

**PWP - Trip is cross with Malcolm. M rating for spanking between consenting adults. If that isn't your bag, baby, then move along please!**

Trip Tucker was not in a good mood. It was now nearly 2100, he was hungry, tired and his back was aching. And it was all the fault of a certain armory officer and his over enthusiastic use of the phase cannons.

Once again, the Enterprise had run into a bunch of seemingly friendly aliens, who turned out to be not so friendly - in fact they had attempted to make off with Captain Archer and Subcommander T'Pol, forcing the Enterprise to rescue them. Thanks to some fancy transporter work, Trip had managed to beam the two officers back on board but the aliens hadn't been too happy to lose their hostages and had attacked. The alien ship proved to be tough but with a couple of well placed torpedoes and some precision shots with the phase cannons, their warp drive was disabled and the Enterprise was able to make a hasty exit.

But the last blast from the phase cannon had blown out several sets of power inverters, fried a major EPS conduit and knocked out the secondary warp coil, which meant the hasty exit was only at Warp 2. Trip had all hands on deck to repair the damage, doing a lot of the work himself, so they could increase their speed of retreat. Now he was looking forwarded to a hot shower and some food.

When he opened the door to his quarters, he was pleasantly at what he found, on the desk was a deep filled BLT sandwich, a cinnamon roll and a tall glass of milk. And on the bed, the source of his ire, one Malcolm Reed.

"This is nice" Trip said, "But you ain't completely off the hook ya know. Ya still got some makin' up ta do, Lieutenant."

Malcolm looked up at his lover through his long, thick lashes.

"I'm sure that could be arranged, Commander" A small smile graced his lips.

A grumbling in his stomach made Trip's mind up and he fell on the food.

"Would it make you feel better that Movie Night has been postponed?"

"Not really" said Trip, around a mouthful for of sandwich. "It was some Monty Python flick. Don't get what you limeys see in it."

"Yes the Holy Grail, one of my favourites." Malcolm's voice was slightly tinged with regret. Trip just pouted at him.

Having finished eating, Trip stripped off, studiously ignoring Malcolm's lecherous looks and went in the shower. He was mildly amused to see when he got out, wrapping a towel around his hips, Malcolm was also naked, lounging on his stomach. Trip was sure he sticking his delectable bottom out on purpose.

"I'm still mad at you, Mal" Trip said without heat. "You nearly trashed my engines with the last blast!"

"I think you are exaggerating just a bit!" Malcolm protested. He looked slyly at the engineer. "Perhaps you'd feel better if you administered some discipline?"

Trip sat on the bed and cupped one of Malcolm's butt cheeks. He looked at Malcolm, cocking an eyebrow. Was he thinking what Trip thought he was thinking?

"I've been a very naughty boy" continued Malcolm. Trip was beginning to like this rather playful mood his lover was in. "Perhaps I'm in need of a spanking?"

Trip's cock twitched at the thought as he stroked the armory officer's butt. The idea was kind of appealing, he never thought he was into such things. But he'd try anything once.

Malcolm shifted up on to his hands and knees, rolling his hips. Trip could see he was already aroused. He caressed the swell of the armory officer's arse one more time before lifting his hand away and bringing it back down with a sharp smack. Malcolm grunted but didn't cry out. Encouraged, Trip spanked him again and again and again. After ten, Malcolm's ass was glowing as red as his face and the head of his weeping cock. And Trip was feeling more than ready for the main act.

"I think I've learned my lesson now, Commander" said Malcolm, gasping. He still managed a lustful look at Trip.

"So what comes after the spanking?" said Trip, grinning like a loon.

Malcolm got up, wincing, but then grabbed Trip and pulled him onto the bed.

"Why, the oral sex of course!"


End file.
